how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Good Crazy/@comment-117.197.134.181-20120430141025
Guys u may have difficulty in understanding because of my englsih but still try... Robin is Ted's wife.But kids mother is actually katie( robin's sister) , i.e surrogate mother.Ted and robin would end up together.As said by the writers themselves that ted is an unreliable narrator. Now what we know about mother is that she was cindy's room mate.so when ted told the kids '' your mother was there '' i.e in the bathroom he meant ur surrogate mother( which will be katie scherbatsky).He didnt said my wife was there.Another thing is when katie visited newyork , she was 17 yrs ( season 2 ) And in season 4 episode ( The Leap). i.e 2 yrs later ted is in Econ 305 i.e 3rd year economy class...He reveals that your mother was in that class.Now we all know that usually we go to first year of college at 17 ..so in 2004 she(katie) would have started her 3rd year economy class i.e econ 305 assuming she started college in newyork at age 17.(do the math 2002-03 1st year , 2003-04 - 2nd year , 2004-05 - 3rd year) Now some of you may say that ted has already introduced katie to kids while telling the story i.e in the episode '' first time in newyork'' so there is no suspense left to kids.But what if Ted reveals this in 2030 that katie is the real mother.What if robin is dead by 2030 and has asked ted to promise her to keep it a secret from kids until she dies.OR she may not be dead but some event must have forced robin & ted to keep this as a secret..like ex. katie must have demanded that they will not tell the kids the truth until ....x..x.x. (idk).The writers will make every twist possible just to make sure the audience believe that robin is not the wife.But all they need to do is play the trick while narrating the story.ANd it definitely is everything about how u narrate it.they can fool the audience anyway they want.One modification to above theory can be that ted briefly fell for katie scherbatsky but ultimately marries robin and katie become the surrogate.One must always remember that ted's a unreliable narrator and he is narrating to both kids and us.what if he tell the kids and is not revealing all the reactions of the kids.we will find out in the end.but this is i think fits all the contradictions like robin is not the mother so obviously she was with marshall and lily and not in st. patricks party.Also explains why ted calls her aunt robin. and also explains why robin cant be cindy's roommate or be in economy class...because it was katie not robin.A contradiction to this theory is in the episode ' nothing good happens after 2. am ' where ted is telling kids that ' your grandma always used to say to me that nothing good happens after 2 a.m'' ..now grandma may be ted's mom or robin/katie's mom..The writers havent yet revealed the name of robin/katie ' mom..but we have seen robin sometimes speaks with her on the phone. She is divorced from Robin's father and Robin went to live with her after things fell apart with her dad.The writers must have done this just to diverge the audience from the above theory.... But Guys its just my imagination and i can be wrong...Your comments r welcomed.